Golden Glow
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Liubliana, la ciudad dorada.


"…_No puedes solo leer la guía de viaje, tienes que tirarte de cabeza, probar la comida, usar los verbos incorrectos, que te cobren doble y terminar besando completos extraños…" Noveno Doctor. Doctor Who. _

No había peor acompañamiento musical, que el silencio para la soledad de un hombre con el corazón roto. El y nada mas que sus recuerdos amargos de días mejores, meros fantasmas de la memoria, ecos de su propia voz. El siempre fue un patriota pensó para si con enojo, un verdadero nacionalista se dijo con apasionada indignacion. ¡Amaba la tierra humeda atorada en la suela de sus botas, las manchas de pasto en sus uniformes, incluso como su abrigo se humedecia con la lluvia!, ¡Siempre la maldita lluvia!.

Durante once años desde la ventana de su habitación se admiraban dos planos, y solamente dos. Por un lado, los verdes pastos con una mota amarilla de las tierras húmedas de Wilthshire, y por el otro, el cielo azul con dos motas de morado de Inglaterra.

Nunca se le había ocurrido dejar su hogar. Y cuando lo pensó, fue con verdadero terror y angustia que finalmente lo obligo a correr a las faldas de mamá, y pedir descorazonado, que no le mandaran a las montañas heladas de Rusia, a Drugstram. Su padre había cometido varios errores de juicio, y aun que años mas tarde— el se arrepintiera por un segundo el haber tenido que vivir la guerra y sus consecuencias por quedarse— ¡Nunca había dicho una estupidez peor su padre!, que haberle incitado a irse fuera del país.

Su hogar, era donde estaba su corazón; no fue fácil ver esas tierras mancilladas por una criatura desagradable y terrible que dejo hoyos mugrientos en el suelo y en las paredes; escombros de las magníficas piedras que habían desafiado al tiempo.

Y aun que de igual manera le resulto traumático dejar su hogar infantil a los once años; No todo fue terrible de su tiempo en Hogwarts, y eventualmente, como cualquier otro estudiante, adopto esas otras tierras como suyas, como parte de quien era y que quería de la vida. Pero el señor Oscuro había acabado con cada pequeño lugar que el consideraba para si mismo, como _suyo_.

La mansión Malfoy, y cada centímetro de Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda que sus asquerosas manos pudieran tocar.

Por eso le gustaba la habitación que desaparecia en Hogwarts. Por que aun que fuera una habitación interdimensional, seguía, y seguirá siendo parte del gran Imperio de la Corona Britanica y sus islas, como la sangre que hervía con el fervor nacionalista que la herencia cultural pasaba por siglos de padre a hijo.

_Pero el….no mas. _

No se fue por que el quisiera, no se fue ni por que le dijeron que su vida corria peligro. Y cuando se lo llevaron, no fue sin pelea, sus uñas rotas, astilladas de la madera del mueble al cual se aferro en el ministerio de Magia.

¿Por qué lo habían 'salvado'?. Si el exilio era simplemente peor que la muerte.

Se habían reido, pero el había llorado sin consuelo por largas horas.

Se sentía extraño, como flotando como una pluma en el aire. Como perdido en la inmesidad del espacio. No existía aquí; no era la gravedad correcta para mantenerlo en el suelo. Este no era su hogar. Este era un limbo.

Si muriera, su espíritu vagaría en la neblina del otro mundo, caminando, caminando, caminando de vuelta a casa. Aun que le tardara siglos el hacerlo. Aun que dejaran de existir las fronteras, los nombres o los gobiernos.

Siempre, de regreso a casa.

Pero lo cierto es que no estaba muerto, y por lo tanto, no iba a ningún lado. Tenia 3 semanas encerrado en el silencio de una asquerosa chosa en un bosque desconocido, con fauna desconocida, y sonidos desconocidos. Incluso el agua, el aire, y la comida, le sabían extraños.

Odiaba este lugar casi, como se odiaba a si mismo en estos momentos. ¿Qué si nunca podía volver?. ¿Qué si tenia que pasar el resto de su vida en el extranjero?.

La fatalidad de ese pensamiento lo hundia tanto en la butaca frente a la chimenea, que la angustia lo agotaba. Habia dejado de comer. Simplemente no valia la pena el esfuerzo.

Estaba enfermo de melancolía, y eso de igual manera estaba apunto de matarle. ¿Por qué no dejarle morir como un hombre en la tierra en la que han muerto todos los hombres Malfoys?.

Se preguntaba eso, cuando fue súbitamente sacado de sus cavilaciones por el repetido y frenético golpeteo en la puerta. Asustado dio un salto. Se había supuesto que nadie supiera de su ubicación, y si lo habían encontrado, ciertamente no era para darle buenas noticias.

Tenía años, sin saber buenas noticias. De todos modos se levantó tambaleante y pesado hacia la puerta, y desalentado miro que no se trataba del momento esperado de su muerte.

Pero si una muerte por así decirlo.

"Coge tu maleta Malfoy, tenemos que irnos, ¡AHORA!".

+2+

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Potter sorprendido e incómodo sobre la suela de sus zapatos muggles en el recibidor de la puerta.

"Todo lo importante…" comento con un suspiro.

"Pensé que…., bueno…es…"

"¿Pequeña?"

"Demasiado, venía con toda la intención de cargar un baúl gigantesco por esta porquería de bosque y además cargarte a ti como saco de patatas. Pero si me ahorras el esfuerzo, no puedo decir que no estoy contento"

"Puedo caminar bien"

"No es eso, esperaba una escena como la última, ya sabes, las lágrimas, los gritos, la histeria"

"Si, me supongo que a ti no te hubiera afectado para nada, siendo un huérfano que han botado toda su vida en las puertas de lugares desconocidos"

"Gusto en verte de nuevo Malfoy." Mascullo Potter. "Te ves pálido, ¿has comido bien?"

"Pensé que no teníamos tiempo para las complacencias"

"¡Ah, cierto!, no, no tenemos tiempo. Acaban de descubrir tu ubicación, vienen directo a matarte, pero no saben que hemos interceptado primero al informante. He venido de inmediato, acabo de aparecerme como a 3 kilómetros de aquí. Mueve el trasero Malfoy, si quieres vivir"

Draco no podía negar que estaba impresionado. Potter se había aparecido y corrido esa distancia, y aun lucia fresco como una florecilla en la pradera.

Cuando el llego a estas tierras desconocidas, había vomitado de inmediato, y se había tirado al suelo por 20 min de los mareado que se encontraba de haber viajado en trasladador y haber cambiado de latitudes y horarios.

+3+

"Si quiero…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Potter alarmado en medio del bosque, miro en todas direcciones paranoico y luego volteo a mirarle.

Si Draco trataba con todas sus fuerzas, podía pretender que estaban en el bosque prohibido y que tenían once años. Pero estos árboles no tenían la vibrante magia de Inglaterra.

"Morir…" murmuro…. "Si quiero morir…"

"Ah, ya veo. Debo reconocerlo, han pasado veinte minutos y apenas te empieza la crisis. Tengo un pañuelo si lo necesitas…"

"No voy a llorar…" contesto frunciendo el ceño. "De nuevo…"

"Oh bien por ti" contesto Potter mirando el suelo y esquivando unas ramas caídas. Extendió su mano y lo apreso con fuerza de la muñeca para guiarlo.

"Solo quiero ir a casa…"

"Si te mueres ahora, nunca volverás a ver tu hogar"

"Quizás…" dijo asintiendo. "¿Dónde tomaremos el trasladador?"

"Ah" exclamo Potter con su usual elocuencia. "No es posible, no hasta que sepamos que no hay mas infiltraciones en el ministerio, no podemos mudarte a otra casa de seguridad. Es mejor que simplemente desaparezcamos"

"Uno no puede simplemente desaparecer, tarde o temprano me van a encontrar"

"No te preocupes Malfoy, se dé un lugar en el cual, nunca se les ocurrirá buscarte."

"¿Dónde?"

"Es una sorpresa, ¿no te gustan las sorpresas?"

"No"

"Pensé que te gustaban, al menos eso siempre he creído, siempre sonríes cuando te dan regalos y no sabes que son"

"No…"

"Que mal, porque te traje un regalo"

Draco sonrió en la oscuridad. "¿Qué regalo?"

"Sorpresa Malfoy" canturreo Potter. "¿Sonreíste?"

"No…."

"Que mal, que mal…" continuo Potter. "Pronto llegaremos, te daré tu regalo ahí."

"Promesas, promesas…" suspiro.

+4+

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto mirando el linde del bosque hacia donde se cortaba abruptamente y de donde se apreciaba la borrosa figura de una casa.

"¿No leíste el archivo?"

"¿Te parece que me interesa saber más de este infernal lugar?"

"Es Liubliana" respondió Potter poniendo la maleta en el suelo y sacando de su capa de viaje un bolso de mujer.

Draco lo miro con la expresión más vacante, irritada e indiferente que pudo hacer, y aun así, levantar una ceja en pregunta sin perder la pretensión.

"No puedo creerlo, maldito ignorante" se quejó Potter. "Eslovenia"

"Ah…el continente…" asintió Draco suponiendo que Eslovenia estaba en algún lugar entre Alemania o Austria, o algo así. Le daba igual saber en dónde exactamente.

"Quítate la túnica" ordeno Potter, y ante la expresión desconcertada de Draco, fue el turno de Potter de lucir irritado e indiferente. "¿Crees que puedes caminar por ahí en una ciudad muggle con la túnica puesta?"

"¿Muggle?" respondió de inmediato, francamente muy sorprendido.

"Sorpresa Malfoy; te están buscando en la parte mágica de Eslovenia, pero están a punto de encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa esperándolos." Sonrió Potter. "Mientras la operación sigue su curso, es mi misión llevarte a la zona muggle hasta que se termine todo."

"Déjame ver, ¿Y ustedes pensaron que yo?...¿YO?. Iba a danzar alegre hacia el corazón de una ciudad muggle, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso"

"Cierto, cierto" rio Harry. "Y les di mis dos centavos al respecto, déjame decirte. Pero ordenes, son órdenes. Sin embargo, me tome la pequeña libertad de traer conmigo algunas cosas que podrían tal vez….no lo se…., hacerte confiar en mi?"

"Pues dame lo que hayas traído"

"Si, después de que te desnudes." Respondió Potter sacando prendas muggles de su femenino bolso de fiesta.

"Bien" respondió exasperado. Se volteo la túnica sobre la cabeza y tembló con el aire fresco.

"Malfoy, eres un desastre, en serio no podemos dejarte solo por 5 minutos sin que te mates de hambre?, hombre, mira esas costillas, estas hecho un adefesio"

Draco frunció los labios y le arranco la ropa de las manos.

"También los interiores Malfoy"

"¿Quieres que me quite mis?…." Señalo incomodo a sus interiores de encaje blanco y bombacha suavidad.

"Son muy lindos, lo sé, pero te ahorcaran las bolas con estos vaqueros, créeme, es por comodidad."

Sonrojado y enfadado se deshizo de sus interiores de un jalón. Totalmente desnudo, totalmente pálido, en el límite del bosque al borde de una ciudad muggle en oscuridad. Potter volteo educadamente la mirada, lo cual lo hizo enfadar ante la falta de reacción de su acción pasivo agresiva de desnudes total.

La ropa muggle era incomoda, pero con tantas cosas incomodas en su vida en este momento, parecía en perspectiva, la que ahora le causaba más indiferencia. Pero mirando hacia su cuerpo, admitió en silencio que esta no era el tipo de ropa que cualquiera relacionaría con el. Probablemente lo volvería indistinguible en una multitud de muggles indiferentes a la luz del día.

+5+

Se pasearon cerca de veinte minutos por las calles vacías de Liubliana, era una ciudad poco nocturna, hermosa con callejas y casas antiguas. Miles de tejitas sobre los tejados de dos aguas. A Harry le gustaba. Era como sacado de una postal de navidad, incluso, sin la nieve.

No era una ciudad muy invadida por estilos modernos arquitectónicos muggles, y en general hermosa de verdad. Y es por eso que Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver lo parco y frio que era el hotel a donde lo habían mandado sus amigos. Le habían jurado, que era "bonito y barato".

Probablemente caía en el lado de lo barato, más que de lo bonito. Había esperado algo más _bonito_.

"Que es este lugar?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"Nuestro hotel, creo…." Dijo cortante y jalando la puerta de vidrio para entrar en el vestíbulo poco iluminado.

Una prostituta que había visto mejores días, sonrió y dijo "buscando un poco de calor?"

Y Harry estaba a punto de responder un firme no, cuando Draco entro por la puerta y la mujer se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

"FRANK" grito con pesado acento. "Dos maricas vienen por un cuarto!"

Draco exclamo indignado, pero ciertamente no de la forma más varonil, pensó Harry.

El sujeto llamado Frank, un anciano de gafas que veía un programa de concursos en una televisión antigua salió de su estupor para toser y carraspear. Cigarrillo en los labios, frunció el ceño al verlos y asintió.

"Matrimonial. Por hora o por noche?"

"Doble por favor, y la noche está bien"

El hombrecillo sonrió. "No discriminamos en este lugar"

"Oh, realmente no me importa si discriminan o no" contesto Harry enfadado. "Solo somos un par de viajeros"

"Claro" asintió el hombrecillo con burla. "Que andan por ahí, paseándose a las 3 am, en busca de una habitación, en este parte de la ciudad"

"Clarooo" exclamo la mujer que había vuelto hacia el sofá del vestíbulo y había tomado una revista de entretenimiento.

"Oh, solo deme la maldita llave" contesto Harry con irritación arrojando dinero en el mostrador.

"Que pase una linda noche" mascullo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Harry paso de largo hacia las escaleras, y Draco lo siguió muy de cerca.

"Sabes Potter, acabas de pagar mucho más de lo que cuesta la noche"

"Que importa, lo único que quería era callar a esas personas tan groseras"

"¿Qué pasa Potter?, ¿te sientes personalmente ofendido por que te llamaron gay?"

"No Malfoy, no" contesto sonrojado. "No tiene nada de malo, es solo…como sea, este es la habitación, entra de una vez!"

"¿Dónde esta mi sorpresa?"

"Cierto, aún tengo que darte tu sorpresa. ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y cuando salgas tu sorpresa te estará esperando?"

"Espero que no tenga nada que ver con eso" dijo Draco señalando hacia el interior. Harry entro de dos grandes zancadas y se enfrentó con una gran cama matrimonial, la única de la habitación.

"¡Que me parta un rayo!"

Draco soltó una carcajada que no pudo evitar. Y por un breve segundo, se sintió bien. Luego recordó que estaba en otro país, en un hotel desconocido y con Harry Potter.

Silencioso entro en la ducha.

+6+

Cuando Draco salió finalmente, encontró a Potter sentado en la única silla de la mesa, con un juego completo de Té.

"Se que es algo noche o temprano como lo quieras ver, para tomar el Té."

"Potter, somos ingleses, toda hora es hora del Té." Sonrió complacido por que era el aroma familiar de casa. Delicadamente se sentó al filo de la cama en una pijama húmeda. Su pelo aun goteaba, y por algún extraño motivo, Potter lucia nervioso.

"Te traje tus emparedados favoritos, y tu mermelada. Incluso esta es la vajilla de los Black."

"Lo se…" sonrió Draco. "Mi madre tiene una; No puedo creer que te molestaras tanto"

"Lo sé" fue el turno de responder de Harry, sonrió incrédulo ante sus propias acciones y luego dijo. "Pero pensé que si podía traerte algo de casa, recordarías que esto no es para siempre. Pronto todo este problema se resolverá, y volverás a casa."

"No es solo eso Potter. A veces siento que ya no era mi hogar ni cuando me encontraba todavía en él. Tanto de lo que yo apreciaba, lo que yo conocía, ni si quiera existe más. Quizás estoy simplemente sintiéndome patético por algo que nunca va a volver"

"No lo sé Draco. Pero si sirve de algo, siento mucho haber destruido tu mundo"

"No fuiste tu. Fue….fue….ya sabes"

"Aun así me siento vagamente responsable."

"Tú solo has hecho que esa pesadilla terminara"

Hubo un breve momento de solemnidad. Luego Harry asintió.

"Quizás es tiempo de construir un nuevo hogar"

"Pero no aquí, ciertamente no en Liubliana."

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Este lugar no esta tan mal. Mañana veras que es hermoso"

"Bueno, ciertamente no se siente tan mal con una buena taza de Té ingles"

+7+

Ambos pensaron que sería incomodo compartir la cama, pero estaban tan cansados que no lo notaron.

Quizás lo único que Draco noto, es que con Potter haciéndole platica hasta dormir, se había olvidado finalmente que no se encontraba en su país. De hecho, con Potter sentía que estaba allá, en Londres, quizás en la casa de los Black.

Y cuando cerró los ojos, pensó que eso no estaría nada mal.

Misma cama, misma habitación, mismo lugar. Pero con alguien, ese alguien en específico. Potter.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron con el sonido del tráfico matutino, dejaron el hotel y no tenían intención de volver.

"Ahora qué?" pregunto Draco arrastrando los pies cansados y adoloridos de tanto caminar.

"Ahora, iremos a un lugar interesante"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de tomarlo de la muñeca de nuevo, y guiarlo. Después de quince minutos, un Dragón verde asomo la cabeza por la esquina. Al principio Draco lo creyó vivo. Pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que solo era una estatua posada sobre un pedestal que cuidaba un puente.

"HE aquí" dijo Potter con voz excitada. "El puente de los Dragones. Y ahora Draco Malfoy rey Dragón admire el puente en su honor"

"Seguro que te sientes súper inteligente, te ayudaron a encontrar este lugar no?"

"Claro que no" sonrió Harry, "Venga, apúrate"

Harry lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca, y Draco se sonrojo, Potter estaba comenzando a hacerlo demasiado.

Ambos corrieron hasta la mitad. Potter lo tomo de las manos sorpresivamente y exclamo.

"Mira esa hermosa vista Draco, realmente mírala. Acaso no es un día hermoso para estar vivos?, no es hermoso poder respirar y pisar y probar los colores de otro lugar?"

Draco dejo de mirarlo los ojos verdes para admirar la vista desde el puente. Y ahí sobre el rio, había cientos de árboles de un hermoso color naranja y rojo vivo. El color del otoño. Interminable y asombroso. Radiante, lleno de luz.

"Has estado en oscuridad mucho tiempo" murmuro Potter. "Y sé cómo se siente eso. En especial cuando te exiliaron. Me di cuenta de que había algo sin resolver entre nosotros. En realidad me ofrecí a buscarte. Nadie te está siguiendo más. Eres libre"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Draco sorprendido.

"Vine por ti por un motivo. Quiero llevarte de viaje conmigo. Estoy cansado de Inglaterra, y de sentir que ya no es mi hogar, estoy cansado de recordar tantas muertes, y de tener que vivir con eso. Pero sé que no puedo vivir lejos tampoco. Sé que un día tengo que volver, sé que ese día, será para establecer mi nuevo hogar. Pero mientras pasa el tiempo, me gustaría que tú y yo recorriéramos el mundo juntos…"

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

"Nunca he sido más serio en mi vida. Puedo llevarte conmigo, o puedo dejarte en Inglaterra. Pero de cualquier modo, he decidido viajar hasta que me canse. Pero realmente me gustaría llevarte"

"No soy una mascota Potter" exclamo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"Nunca te he visto de esa manera"

"De qué manera me ves entonces?" pregunto Draco confundido.

"De esta" murmuro Harry cerrando rápidamente el espacio entre ambos y dándole un breve, casto beso en los labios.

"Estas absolutamente loco, Potter"

"Loco por ti, y loco por este puente que lleva tu nombre Draco"

"Ni si quiera sé si puedo…..regresarte estos sentimientos…"

"Pues no te presionare, puedo esperar, mientras podemos ser simples compañeros de viaje."

"Si no te molesta"

"Claro que no" sonrió Harry.

"Entonces creo que sí, quiero ir contigo….Harry"

"Espero no te moleste si te tomo de la mano mientras nos aparecemos"

Draco le ofreció su pálida mano. Y cuando Harry cerró la suya, sintió un extraño sentimiento de miedo, felicidad, incertidumbre, confusión.

Pero él también quería conocer el mundo, siempre y cuando pudiera volver a casa.

Quizás en el futuro podría ser la misma casa, habitación, y cama que Harry Potter. Y desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que podía recordar. Había pensando en el asunto sin resolver que tenían.

Y por ahora, era lo correcto.

Con la increíble magia y energía que posea Harry Potter. Los apareció a ambos, mientras dejaban atrás el resplandor del otoño en Liubliana.


End file.
